1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a showerhead, and more particularly to a button mounted on one side of the showerhead to select the desired type of water stream exiting the shower head. The present invention can select either the usual water spray for a shower or a special pulsating water spray to massage a user.
2. Description of the Related Arts
The structure of a conventional showerhead that can select between normal and pulsating sprays is shown in FIG. 6. Water enters the showerhead through an inlet (27). If a user rotates an adjusting rotary button (13) mounted on the top of the showerhead, a disk (24) mounted on the lower end of an adjusting rod (16) connected to the button (13) seals the central outlet (34). An O-ring (36) mounted around a lug (33) forms a seal at the bottom of a cylinder (19) so that water can not exit and is forced to move upward and pass through an outlet (23) to a plurality of circular water-jet holes (32) defined in a cap (30).
When the outlet (23) is sealed by the disk (24) by rotating the adjusting rotary button (13), the water stream is shut off from the water-jet holes (32). The water stream entering the showerhead can directly exit through the circular hole (34), which enables the available showerhead to select either of two different kinds of water stream. As seen in the above description, a user must use two hands to adjust the showerhead, that is, one hand must hold the body of the showerhead, and the other hand rotates the adjusting rotary button (13). So, it is difficult for the user to adjust the showerhead, especially for the user who is taking a shower with a baby held in one arm.